DE 3 701 880 C1 describes a method for controlling the optimum operating speeds of a processing machine. In the control method described, sensors are used to determine down times of a processing machine and the quantity of goods processed in the machine, and the processing speed of the processing machine is adjusted as a function of the store occupancy of the processing goods on the basis of different control functions, either on the basis of a control function which describes an optimum-output processing speed of the processing machine, on the basis of a control function which describes a cost-optimum processing speed of the machine, or on the basis of a control function which describes a productivity-optimum processing speed of the processing machine.
As an alternative to the control of a single processing machine, preferably a wrapping machine for hard caramels according to DE 3 701 880 C1, the method described in DE 3 701 880 C1 can also be applied to processing machines which are coupled to one another in parallel.
Furthermore, T. Rädler, Modellierung und Simulation von Abfüllinien, Fortschrittsbericht [Modelling and Simulation of filling lines, Progress Report] VDI Series 14, No. 93, VDI-Verlag, ISBN: 3-18-309314-6, page 57 (1999) describes the optimum control of filling machines with different processing speeds on the basis of a so-called speed V diagram, also referred to as a speed V profile.
In addition, the Institut fuer Konstruktionstechnik und Anlagengestaltung (Dresden, Germany) produces a commercially available processing machine simulation program. This simulation program, which is called PacSi, is used to simulate a process line having a plurality of processing machines which are coupled to one another in series. The simulation input parameters are, for example, the mean time between two failures (Mean Time Between Failure (MTBF)) and the mean time between the occurrence of a fault and its rectification (Mean Time To Repair (MTTR)) as well as the respective processing speeds at which the respective machine is operated.
In addition, Dualis GmbH IT Solution (Dresden, Germany) produces a software optimization program, which is likewise commercially available and is called ISSOP. This optimization program provides different optimization methods, for example empirically based, gradient-based and model-based optimization methods, which can be used for process optimization purposes.
The invention is based on the problem of providing improved process optimization for a machine installation having a plurality of machines which are coupled to one another in series.
The problem is solved by a method for computer-aided control of a plurality of machines which are coupled to one another in series, by means of a control device and by means of a machine arrangement.